puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2006)
|date_aired = |attendance = 8,500 |venue = World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Gate of Maximum |nextevent = Wrestle JAM |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2005) |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2007) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = }} The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2006) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 2, 2006, in Kobe at World Memorial Hall. Despite Susumu Yokosuka faced Dragon Kid for the Open The Dream Gate Championship in the televised main event, CIMA faced Magnitude Kishiwada No Rope Singles match which happened in a dark match being the main event of the show. All in all, the event featured eight matches, one of which was contested for a championship. The event was the second event under the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival name and the second in a row to take place at the Kobe World Memorial Hall. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Storylines , who defended the Open the Dream Gate Championship against Dragon Kid in the main event.]] On May 13, 2006 during the Aggressive tour Dragon Kid defeated Susumu Yokosuka in a six-man tag team match and Kid's partner were Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi and Yokosuka's partner's were Masaaki Mochizuki and Katsuo. On the next day Kid pinned Susumu in a predule match which was set a match at the 2006 Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival for Susumu's Open The Dream Gate Championship. Also during the Aggressive tour it was announced a special tag team Genichiro Tenryu and Magnum TOKYO against Masaaki Mochizuki and Minoru Suzuki. Also it was announced that Dos Caras would appeared at the show and the main event would be CIMA against Magnitude Kishiwada in a No Rope Singles Match. After Gamma, Masato Yoshino, Naoki Tanizaki, and Naruki Doi turned on CIMA with Yoshino, Doi and Tanizaki sidded with Gamma they would form a new unit. Later Doi and would defeat CIMA and Don Fujii to get rights of the name of Blood Generation. Instead they would announce the name of the new unit being Muscle Outlaw'z. CIMA would then announced that Jack Evans, Matt Sydal and Roderick Strong would join Blood Generation. Then Yasushi Kanda joined forces with them, who to face the Muscle Outlaw'z. Later, it was announced that included Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and The Turboman taking on King Shisa, Super Shisa and Shisa BOY. The full card of the event was later announced. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Katsuya Ichikawa. Next it was a six-man tag team match between Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and The Turboman against King Shisa, Super Shisa and Shisa BOY. In the end, Saito perfomed a Dragon Suplex Hold on Shisa BOY to win the match. Next. it was a tag team between K-ness. and Keni'chiro Arai against Tozawa-juku (Akira Tozawa and Anthony W. Mori). In the end, K-ness. trapped the Tozawa in the Aoki Hikari, forcing Tozawa to tap out, thus winning the match. Next, it was a singles match between Dos Caras against BxB Hulk. The match ended when Dos Caras hitted a Powerbomb on Hulk to win the match. After that, it was a singles match between Shingo Takagi and Yutaka Yoshie. The match ended when Yoshie hitted a Diving Body Press on Takagi to win the match. In the fifth match, was a six-man tag team match between Muscle Outlaw'z (Dr. Muscle, Gamma, Masato Yoshino, Naoki Tanizaki and Naruki Doi) against Blood Generation (Don Fujii, Jack Evans, Matt Sydal and Roderick Strong) and Yasushi Kanda. The match ended after a chair assisted Bakatare Sliding Kick from Doi on Kanda to win the match. After that, it was a tag team match between Genichiro Tenryu and Magnum TOKYO against Masaaki Mochizuki and Minoru Suzuki. The match ended after a chair assisted Bakatare Sliding Kick from Doi on Kanda to win the match. The match ended after Magnum hit a Zetsuen on Mochizuki to win the match. Main event In the main event, Susumu Yokosuka defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Dragon Kid. Before the match, it was a traditional championship ceremony were Susumu Yokosuka and Dragon Kid posted with the title. In the end, Susumu performed a Kobe World Liner on Kid to retain the Open The Dream Gate Champion. After that it was No-Rope Singles match, despite being a dark match, between CIMA and Magnitude Kishiwada. During the match, both Blood Generation and Muscle Outlaw'z interfered in the match. The match ended after a Mad Splash from CIMA on Kishiwada to win the match. Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival